lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/LOTR Survival
LOTR Survival is one of the more casual LOTR Mod servers, complimenting the power of the LOTR Mod with custom commands and features, coded to fit the server perfectly. When you join, you can do whatever you want - be it exploring, fighting NPCs, building bases, fighting players, roleplay - and much more! Our flagship mechanic is our territory conquest (integrated with factions, sieges, battles and wars). We also have a plethora of other custom features, talked about in more detail below. Join our Discord server: https://discord.gg/JuaGD5m Conquest * We have split Middle-earth into various predefined territories - you can see a complete list by using /t list on the server. * Each territory gives out weekly resources, which include coins, ores, building blocks and more! You can see the resources a territory gives by using /t info ''on the server. * To be in receipt of these resources, you must own the territory. All details about claiming territory can be found at https://goo.gl/forms/QPuFqIJtPT0d79gC3 * Weekly resources will 'refresh' every Friday at 16:00 UTC. * Different territories offer different resources, and some will be more contested than others. Sieges and wars can be used to claim territories from other players - all detail is on the Google form linked above. * You can see territory structures and which territories are owned by which factions at https://lotr.mine.bz/map. The map displays territory information such as resources if you click on a structure or a region! Factions We have 43 default factions on the server. Anyone can join a faction without any requirements by using our faction lobby displays, which can be accessed in the lobby. (Alternatively you can use ''/f join). On joining you are given the default faction rank. You can get to your faction's area by using /f home. Factions have a variety of features: * Editing a custom sign message in a lobby display. * Editing a faction MOTD, broadcast to a faction member when they log in. * Setting and teleporting to a faction home. * Customising your and your members' titles. Our factions system is controlled using the command /faction. To lead a faction, you need to fulfill the following requirement: * 1000 alignment with the faction, if applicable If the faction has an active leader (/seen within 2 weeks): * You should negotiate with the leader to establish what each of you want and perhaps reach a compromise, e.g. the leader stepping down and letting you lead. * If negotiations fail you may declare a faction overtake siege in the #wars channel of our Discord server. * The leader can choose which one of their faction's territories you must siege. * The siege victor will keep/receive the faction's leadership. If the faction has an inactive leader (/seen over 2 weeks), or no leader: * Simply fill out the application and ensure you are within all the above requirements. Faction leadership application: https://goo.gl/forms/RPJ2vdULhWEvfnyu2 We also have the option for players to create custom factions! All detail on creating custom factions can be found at https://forms.gle/ZQD4BKmiVozWg86g7 Sieges Sieges are a regulated and scheduled conflict which take place at a siegeable structure. They can be as part of a territory overtake, for fun (recreational), or for a good reason. Attackers are given siege machines to help them with the assault - we have custom-coded battering rams, siege bombs, siege earth and siege ladders on the server. All detail surrounding how sieges work is available at https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-sieges Battles and wars Battles are similar to sieges, but very different - they are a regulated and scheduled conflict, but the playstyle is very different. Battle information can be found at https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-battles Wars are large-scale conflicts which utilise both battles and sieges. They can be used in mass territory overtakes. War information: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-wars Creative plotworld We have a creative plotworld (commonly called build) which anyone can use! Use /build to enter the plotworld from survival - you can use the same command to leave the plotworld at any time. To create and manage plots, run /plot help Helpful hints: * Use /buildtimevote' '''or ''/btv while in the plotworld to initiate a vote to change the time between night and day. This can be helpful for testing lighting. * Read our build rules carefully when you join build. * You can view our Dynmap for the plotworld here: https://lotr.mine.bz/build Events We have various types of events: * Spontaneous and unscheduled events which we initiate if there are enough players online. * Planned events which are announced in advance. * Seamlessly coded and integrated events, which are designed like minigames. These can be re-played at any time. * 'Manual' events which are coordinated by staff - these tend to be large one-off events. You can win prizes and get rewards for coming to events, as well as having a lot of fun on a packed server! Any scheduled events are announced in our Discord server - join using https://discord.gg/JuaGD5m War machinery We have three different standalone machines of war, i.e. they aren't restricted to official sieges but can be used in normal survival as well. All three of them can be bought for in-game coins in our lobby shop. Catapults * LOTR Survival has working catapults! * You can see the catapult firing animation here: https://gph.is/g/Zyn2yJb * A full description of how catapults work is below: Hwachas * The hwacha was a multiple rocket launcher used in 16th century Asia - it fired rocket-powered flaming arrows. * We have our own version on the server - a full description is below: Ballistas * You can fire powerful ballistas on the server! * A full description of how ballistas work: Lore Since our server has been running for so long, we have an incredibly rich history with a variety of notable players, factions, wars, and more. We have a constantly evolving lore directory, which several contributors try to update with the most accurate, detailed and unbiased information possible. You can find the directory at https://sites.google.com/view/lotr-survival-lore/history - please note that it is still a work in progress! Features Reset alignment and achievements * If you ever want to start afresh on the server, you can reset your alignment or your achievements hassle-free by using /alignmentreset or /achievementreset Time and weather voting * Anyone can initiate a time or weather vote by using /timevote or /weathervote * This lets everyone online vote for their preference of the time or weather. Chairs * You can sit on any stair block if it has at least 2 blocks of free space above it - very helpful for RP situations! Combat tagging system * If you go into combat with other players, you can't run any teleportation commands until you are out of combat. Hired unit counting command * You can count your hired units with ease on LOTR Survival by using /unitcount count * You must specify a radius to count in - /unitcount count '' * If you need to, you can even choose to count your units which are in a specific squadron! (/unitcount count/ ) Survival arena * You can enter our survival arena by using ''/arena * This can be used for any purpose - from duelling another player to chaotic free-for-all fighting with other players. * There is a gate system which can be controlled using levers, to ensure fights are as fair as possible. * There is also a PvP-free spectator zone. Lobby arena * Do not get this confused with the survival arena! * The lobby arena is a much larger and more 'natural' arena - it can be found in the lobby. * This can also be used for any purpose, although 1v1s are usually held in the survival arena. Homes * You are able to set a home which has no cooldown - use /home * Keep in mind that there is a cooldown on setting the home - you can only set your home once every 24 hours. * Like LOTR Mod waypoints, using /home will teleport your hired units and mount, if you are riding one. Ignoring system * You can ignore players using /ignore, and unignore players using /unignore. * Additionally, you may view any players you have ignored using /ignorelist * Ignoring a player will mean you receive no chat messages from them. Custom crafting recipes * We have a number of custom crafting recipes - you can see all of them here: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-craftingrecipes Lobby shop * We have a lobby shop where you can buy things with in-game coins. * It currently stocks trader, smith and captain spawn eggs, as well as jukeboxes, music discs and catapults. Dynamic player limit * The server's 'soft' player limit is set to 20, to make our tablist look neater. * However, when we hit 20 players, the server allows more players to join. * Our 'hard' player limit is 60. * Our current server record for players online is 50 players, and it was achieved during an official battle on 17/01/20. AFK system * You can set yourself as AFK by using /afk - keep in mind that you have to be perfectly still, and not move your mouse at all. * When set as AFK, you are teleported to a lobby AFK chamber. Your name is also shown as italic grey in tablist. To leave AFK, simply move or chat and you will be teleported back to your previous location. PvP immunity for new players * As a new player you receive 5 hours of PvP immunity (time played) - use it wisely! * If you wish to remove it early, you can use /removeimmunity Tree chopping * We have our own server-side version of the popular Treecapitator mod: Stats * You can view your lifetime stats using /lifestats. * We also have monthly stats which reset at the turn of every month - you can view these using /stats. * To check other players' stats, you can add their name after the /lifestats or /stats commands. * There are stats leaderboards for each category. View them using /topstats for monthly stats, or /toplifestats ''for lifetime stats. * We have a hall of fame in the lobby which displays the top players for each monthly and lifetime stat. * You can also view our stats on our web-based leaderboard: https://lotr.mine.bz/stats Player kills counter on weapons * The number of players you have killed with an item is stored in that item's lore. Team chats * You can create, join and manage team chats using ''/team help * These are an improvement on the LOTR Mod /fmsg ''system, as they don't require you to type ''/fmsg at the start of every message. * Instead you can just use /team to toggle team chat on or off, and /team select to select one of your teams to chat to. TPA * You may /tpa to another player, and if they accept you are teleported to them. * If someone is irritating you by spamming you with TPA requests, you can use /tpa mute ''. * TPA on LOTR Survival is better than other common TPA plugins or mods; it teleports your hired units with you, and also your mount if you are riding one. You are even told how many hired units teleported with you! Staff team Useful links * '''How to join LOTR Survival': https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-downloads * Official Technic modpack: https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-survival-official-modpack.1062456 * Rules: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-rules * Player reporting: https://forms.gle/PHqY4sCQByAa8hVn7 * Discord invite: https://discord.gg/JuaGD5m * Faction leadership application: https://goo.gl/forms/RPJ2vdULhWEvfnyu2 * Territory application: https://goo.gl/forms/QPuFqIJtPT0d79gC3 * Custom faction creation application: https://forms.gle/ZQD4BKmiVozWg86g7 * Forums: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/forums * Lore directory: https://sites.google.com/view/lotr-survival-lore/history * Sieges: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-sieges * Battles: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-battles * Wars: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-wars * Conquest map: https://lotr.mine.bz/map/ * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmyzxoJFVXKGoikJ1QqeU2A * Stats leaderboard: https://lotr.mine.bz/stats * Build Dynmap: https://lotr.mine.bz/build * Crafting recipes: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-craftingrecipes * Lore items: https://goo.gl/vQs5KL __NOEDITSECTION__